justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Feel So Right
(Ubisoft Club) |artist = ft. |year = 2013https://play.spotify.com/album/199HR40AurWwXZ26buNi8i |dlc = September 25, 2014 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (2016) July 26, 2016 (NOW-C) December 7, 2017 (JDU) |from = |tvfilm = |difficulty = Hard Medium ( ) |effort = Moderate ( ) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 1 (Mashup) |dg = |mode = Solo |mashup = Available on all consoles |mc = JDU 1A: Red 1B: Deep Brown 2A: Gold 2B: Brown |pc = |gc = Gold |lc = |nowc = FeelSoRight feelsoright_mashup (Mashup) |pictos = 93 (Classic) 93 (Mashup) |audio = |perf = Grace Bolebe |choreo = |dura = 3:00 |kcal = }} "Feel So Right" by featuring is featured on , (as a Ubisoft Club unlockable), , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a girl with an orange snap-back hat with a reversed Yankees logo, covering black hair which is permed to the side. She is wearing a silver cropped jacket and sweatpants with a few red points as well as a red necklace and a pair of orange sneakers. Background The background is very simple and is mainly black with colored triangles which reflect onto the floor giving the appearance of diamonds. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Lean to the right and move your hands up like a snake while you shake your hips. Gold Move 3: Get down on your right knee and move your right arm across your face. Feelsoright gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Feelsoright gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Feelsoright gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Feelsoright gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Get down on your right knee and move your right arm across your face. (Feel So Right) Feelsoright gm 3.png|Gold Move Feelsoright mashup gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup has a Mashup which can be unlocked for 5 Mojocoins. Dancers *''Feel So Right'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Dun N' Dusted'' *''María'' (Sweat) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''Troublemaker '' *''Beauty And A Beat '' *''It's You'' (Sweat) *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''I Will Survive'' *''Dun N' Dusted'' *''María'' (Sweat) *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''I Was Made For Lovin You'' (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''Good Feeling'' *''Feel So Right ''GM Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashups: *''Animals'' (Club) *''Copacabana'' *''Hangover (BaBaBa)'' (High Energy) *''I Gotta Feeling'' (Hops & Jumps) *''I Love It'' (Best of JD2014) *''Just Dance'' *''Love Me Again'' (Ex-Girlfriends) *''Rich Girl'' *''Stadium Flow'' (High Energy Girls) Captions appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Check My Style *Feel So Street *Shake Vibes *Show Them Sista *Snake Vibes *Street Charm *Urban Waves Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Street Cred *Cap It Off *All Songs F-J *Urban * Trivia General *'' '' is the first song by Imposs in the series. **It is also the second song by Konshens. *In , the word "funny" is absent from the line "Her neighbors lookin at me funny". **This was fixed in . *'' '' was taken off from for unknown reasons. The song later returned. *As of an unknown date, has been removed from . Classic *The coach can be seen in the background of Blurred Lines with a slightly different color schemes, where the red parts of her outfit are blue. *In the files for , a non-golden version of the first two Gold Move pictograms can be found. This pictogram is used in the Mashup of Love Me Again. **The Beta pictogram was not featured in the sprite uploaded to the Beta servers. *The album coach was not edited to remove the white fade on and , unlike most of the songs. Mashup *The Sweat dancer for Limbo freezes in the Mashup during her second appearance for a moment before her portion commences. **This happens only on the Xbox 360 version. *In the Mashup, the dancer for Troublemaker is very close to the screen. **A similar issue happens with (I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life s Mashup. Gallery Game Files Feelsoright cover generic.png|''Feel So Right'' Feelsoright mashup.png|''Feel So Right'' (Mashup) Feelsoright cover albumcoach.png| /''2016/''Unlimited album coach (2017-''2019) Feelsoright cover albumcoach updated.png| album coach (2020) feelsoright cover albumbkg.png| album background FeelSoRight_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Feelsoright map bkg.png| map background feelsoright_cover@2x.jpg| cover FeelSoRight_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) Feelsoright cover 1024.png| cover feelsoright jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on feelsoright jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games feelsoright golden ava.png|Golden avatar feelsoright diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar feelsoright pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms feelsorightblurredlinesbg.png|Cutouts used in the background of ''Blurred Lines In-Game Screenshots feelsoright jd2014 menu.png|''Feel So Right'' on the menu Feelsoright jd2014 routinemenu.png| routine selection screen Feelsoright jd2014 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Controller) Feelsoright_jdnow_menu_old.png|''Feel So Right'' on the menu (Outdated) Feelsoright_jdnow_score_old.png| score screen (Outdated) Feelsoright_jdnow_menu new.jpg|''Feel So Right'' on the menu (Updated) Feelsoright_jdnow_coachmenu new.jpg| coach selection screen (Updated) Feelsoright_jdnow_score_new.jpg| score screen (Updated) Feelsoright_jd2016_load.jpg| loading screen Feelsoright_jd2016_coachmenu.jpg| coach selection screen Feelsoright_jd2016_score.jpg| score screen Feelsoright_jd2017_menu.jpg|''Feel So Right'' on the menu Feelsoright_jd2017_load.jpg| loading screen Feelsoright_jd2017_coachmenu.jpg| coach selection screen Feelsoright_jd2017_score.jpg| scoring screen Feelsoright jd2018 menu.jpg|''Feel So Right'' on the menu Feelsoright_jd2018_load.jpg| loading screen Feelsoright_jd2018_coachmenu.jpg| coach selection screen Feelsoright_jd2019_coachmenu.jpg| coach selection screen Promotional Images Feel-So-Right---Imposs-Ft 168532.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements Feelsoright beta picto.png|Unused pictogram (not a Gold Move) feelsoright beta pictos-sprite.png|Beta pictogram sprite (the Beta pictogram is not featured) Feelsoright beta color scheme.png|Beta color scheme Videos Official Music Video Imposs feat. Konshens - Feel So Right - Official Music Video - Just Dance 2014 Teasers Feel So Right - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Feel So Right - Just Dance 2014 Feel So Right - Just Dance Now Feel So Right - Just Dance 2016 Feel So Right - 舞力全开：活力派 Feel So Right - Just Dance 2017 Feel So Right - Just Dance 2018 Feel So Right - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Feel So Right (Mashup) - Just Dance 2014 Extractions Just Dance 2014 NOGUI Feel So Right Feel So Right - Just Dance 2014 (Extraction) References Site Navigation it:Feel So Right Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Imposs Category:Songs by Konshens Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable Category:Downgrade